


Ace Isn't Trustworthy

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: Ace isn’t sure why no one in the rebellion trusts him. He gets his answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ace Isn't Trustworthy

Ace knew he would hate living in the rebellion camp the moment he walked in.

Everyone stared at him when they thought he wasn’t looking, but never acknowledged him otherwise. The kind MudWing that had brought him there had said it was because his father had been a NightWing and his mother was an IceWing. He hadn’t seen that MudWing for a while now, and whenever he tried to ask what happened to him, he was always told that he had ‘gone away’. His three year old self hadn’t realized that meant that he had died.

Three years later, Ace wasn’t sure whether to curse that MudWing or thank him.

Ace dropped the prey he had caught on the small pile in the middle of camp. He was about to pick up a mountain goat someone had dropped earlier when a voice stopped him.

“Move over, hybrid.”

Ace turned and found himself face to face with the Task Giver.

She was just like every other IceWing he had met- grumpy and uptight. She hated everyone in the rebellion, but she especially despised him (The feeling was mutual). She had never bothered to learn his name, so he never bothered with hers. He called her Task Giver to her face and the rudest word he could think of behind her back.

“I got here first, I’m not going to move,” Ace said. Prey was hard to come by in the mountains, and he wasn’t going to let what little they did scrounge up slip through his talons.

Task Giver huffed. “I’m the task giver, of course I get to eat first. Why don’t you go make yourself useful and count the weapons in the armory again or something?”

“Why don’t you give me a mission? Then I’d actually be useful.” he plastered a fake smile on his face. “IceWing queen isn’t going to overthrow herself.”

She looked down at him. “You’re too young to go on missions.”

His fake smile fell into a frown. “I turn seven in a month. Besides, you sent Sundial to the Ice Kingdom and he’s younger than me!”

Task Giver rolled her eyes. “Okay, you want to know the reason we don’t send you on missions? Want me to spell it out for you?” she didn’t wait for an answer. “It’s because we don’t trust you to keep the rebellion a secret or to do the job properly. And can you blame us? You were raised by a first circle IceWing after all.” she glared at him. “Happy?”

Ace felt himself shrink with every word. “Absolutely ecstatic,” he muttered bitterly.

Task Giver nodded. “Good.” She moved past him and took the mountain goat he had wanted earlier, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew no one in the rebellion trusted him. But to hear it said to his face like it was an unfortunate fact of life, like it was something that couldn’t be changed, was disheartening to say the least. But instead of dwelling on it, he was spurred into action.

No one approached him as he stalked to the place he usually slept. He waited until the sun dipped below the horizon and the last dragon started snoring.

When the moons reached their highest point, he left for the Ice Kingdom. 


End file.
